Get a Room
by Eatingwithllama
Summary: All the countries are at a party Germany threw, and the couples are getting into some trouble. Pairings; UsUk, Giripan, DenNor, SuFin, PruCan, GerIta.
1. (USUK)-Fighting with France

**Hello •W• This is my first Hetalia fanfic on here. Quick Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Hetalia. Alright now back to serious business, you probably wanna know what this story is about before you read it. I decided to write a fanfic about multiple pairings at a party. I'll put the pairing names in the chapter title, so if you don't like a pairing you can skip it or if you're just wanting to read one pairing. Translations are at the bottom, because I do use some of a country's native language. **

**Pairing List:**

**America x England**

**Germany x Italy**

**Japan x Greece**

**Canada x Prussia**

**Sweden x Finland**

**Denmark x Norway**

The American boy watched all the couples talk and socialize, but where was his date?

Fighting with France.

**America: **

"I can't believe he would ditch me to go fight with that rose-loving pervert," I thought as I was pigging out on these awesome sausage rolls that Germany made. When suddenly Germany came up to me and started lecturing me. He sighed, "America….you know that food is for other people too, right?" At least Germany's date would talk to him, food was the only boyfriend I needed. "I already knew this was going to happen, so I sent England and France to go get some more food and alcohol (because Russia's been drinking all the vodka, also Prussia and Canada got into a drinking contest.)" I nearly choked on sausage, "yOU DID WHAT?!" Germany got this look on his face like he suddenly remembered that England was my date. "Vell, I didn't see you doing anything about their obnoxious fighting. I thought the best course of action was to get them out of my house."

"AND INTO EACH OTHERS PANTS?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everything got quiet, Prussia tried raise his upper body which was lopping off the side of Germany's recliner and squint at me. Greece and Japan were in the corner, playing Mario Kart with each other, but even they stopped to look at me. Canada just looked like he pitied me. Everyone knew that England wasn't the most trustworthy person when he was around France. Everyone also knew that England and France have known each other so long, that France knows how to sway England perfectly. They were all staring, and those that weren't drunk, gave me looks of pity.

"I-I'm sorry, America, I didn't think it would be that much of an issue," Germany stammered. "You knew damn well what you were doing," I said as I stormed off.

**England:**

Germany and Italy invited everyone to a party, so naturally I went with my boyfriend. But that damn frog has been provoking me all night, I can't even be with my date without him pestering me. America and I were talking to Japan, when France came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. "May I speak with you a moment, mon amour?" America glared at him, but I thought the best thing to do was to get him off my back then. We went into Germany's office, and he slammed the door behind. "De toute beauté, why did you come with the stupid American?" I was completely baffled that he would even ask me that question. "Oh...I dunno...I thought I'd come with my _boyfriend."_

We spent the rest of the night after that fighting about whether I should be dating America or not. Around eleven or so, Germany came up to the both of us. "We need booze and food, can you two handle that for us?, and France said, "Of course, me and this ange aux cheveux d'or, need some alone time anyhow." Then Germany shoved us out of the door and said, "good...now get out of my house."

**Translations:**

mon amour = my love

de toute beaute = beautiful

ange aux cheveux d'or = golden haired angel


	2. (Giripan)-Even Stars Fade

**Once again, Quick Disclaimer: I own no part of hetalia. Thanks to those of you that read and reviewed, cuz I really didn't expect anyone to read my lame fanfiction at all. So I decided to get a little more serious and concise in this chapter. This chapter will start with a sweet giripan moment, ruined by a drunken France and an angry America. I always imagined Japan to have all these small worries and fears, and Greece just wants Japan to be happy and not worry so much. **

**Japan:**

Seeing the American throw a fit, like he did, reminded me of a child whose toy had been stolen. Greece and I were playing a game of Mario Kart, to decide who gets to feed the cat in the morning. When suddenly, I saw America over by the food, over-stuffing himself, and fighting with Germany. As soon as Germany left America on his own, I noticed the hurt in his eye. England and America didn't always have the best relationship, and half the time America seemed like he was hurting inside. Greece nudged me and whispered, "are you alright?" I realized that I had thought about Greece the entire time America was fighting with Germany. "What if I start acting England and hurting Greece? England and I are already so much alike," I thought. I faked a smile and chuckled a little, "of course, why?" At that moment, a worried look spread over Greece's face, "because I just beat you at Mario Kart. I practically never beat you at Mario Kart." My socks must've seem more interesting, because I refused to look Greece in the eye. How could I tell him how scared I was of ending up like America and England? Not all couples stayed together, and I was scared of losing the happiness that I already had. My lover stood before me, holding out his hand, yet, when I looked him in the eye, this was more than a kind gesture. I reluctantly placed my hand in his, then he pulled me from the room onto the patio. It was nothing special; there was a boxed shaped lantern on the right wall of the glass sliding door, a dirty white table with a blue and yellow umbrella sticking out of it (although the patio was roofed), and clear ashtray. Greece let go of my hand sat me down on the patio steps and knelt over. Suddenly, I felt him gripping the back of my shins with the gentle touch of a lamb. He removed my sandals and socks, then carelessly threw them into the wet grass. "W-What are you doing, Hercales-kun?" He didn't reply, but instead took off his own socks and shoes. Before I knew it, he was pulling me into the grass, to stand there with wet grass in between my toes. Quickly, he snaked his arm around my waist and intertwined my fingers with his. "Look up at the heavens, Kiku," he whispered into my ear,"compared to them, whatever that's eating away at you is so small." In the moonlit sky, hundreds of stars shone, though not all of them brightly. A stray of purple had been painted across the sky, losing itself in the milky twilight. The moon hung, brightly, with the night sky engulfing it. Standing there, in the arms of the person I felt safest with, my fears could never seem as daunting as the heavens. He pulled away and looked me in the eye, "are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up to the heavens once more, for reassurance. "I fear that you and I might end up like America and England," I admit. A smile starts spreading across his face, soon he was bursting out laughing. "I don't believe you and I could ever turn out like America and England. They are both so laced into their own problems, that their relationship has paralleled to those problems somewhere along the way. You and I share our problems and keep nothing separate, that's the difference between us and them."

Underneath the moonlight, the two of us stood; I closed my eyes in anticipation, knowing what would come next. He pressed his lips against mine, lingered for awhile, then pulled away with a dazed look on his face.

**Greece:**

The few moments I stood with him were the slowest and quickest. But we were interrupted by a crash, that came from inside the house. Japan broke away from my grip to run towards the noise. I soon followed behind, only to find France and England standing in the living room, rip-roaring drunk. "H-H-Hey," England managed to stutter, "w-what are you wankers looking at?!" France was just giggling,with his shirt unbuttoned. "England, France, vhat the hell do you think you're doing?!" France strutted over to him, tapped him on the nose, then hiccuped. "Guh-Germany...lighten up, it's a party!" France, then, stumbled backwards over the couch. Germany sighed, "Russia, help me move France into one of the bedrooms." England was trying to walk towards America, who seemed to have been drinking with Canada and Prussia. Japan nudged me with his elbow, and whispered, "why is it that people always get drunk at these parties?" I shrugged it off and gave him an understanding smile. My hand was grabbed by Japan, after he shortly returned my smile. In all honesty, all the drama in between these countries annoyed me, and, most likely, everyone else. Things always seem to end up this way, when we all get together.

After my daze of thought had ended, the real trouble began. France stumbled towards America, only to insult him. "Hey, pudgy! While you've been shoveling food into your mouth, I've been out with your date. You're not even worthy to scrape the dirt off his shoes!" He laughed drunkenly, then fell on his ass. Everything was silent, nobody could believe France had actually said that. Although he always talks about how "America doesn't deserve England," none of us ever believed he would actually say it to America's face.

America would never admit it, but he was one of the most easily angered countries ever. He's been known to get into several fist fights with other countries. "Oh yeah...you wanna fight me, France? Cause, I'll kick your frilly little ass anyday." Germany interrupted, "any fighting and I'll be forced to ban you from any future world meetings. America, you've been in too many fights and I will no longer tolerate it. France...well...I just plain don't like you." Things were quiet after that, France sobered up a bit, but not enough. "What about drag-racing? Are there any objections against that?" As soon as he said it, the American accepted the challenge. "You're on, Frenchie!"


	3. (DenNor)-I

**Thanks once again for reading my fanfic and reviewing. I am determined to see this thing through to the end, even if I turns out super lame. Sorry that I was gone for so long, I had end of semester exams and holiday crap to deal with. Disclaimer: I not own hetalia. This chapter is going to be from Denmark and Norway's point of view. I feel like Denmark and Norway would be like a couple struggling to pay rent and bills at the same time. Denmark screws up royally all the time, but Norway stays because Denmark is the only country he's actually ever been close to. I added Liechtenstein in this chapter as a supporting character, even though she doesn't really have any kind of relationship with Norway in the show or manga. I feel Liechtenstein would be quite intelligent and intuitive for her age, since she spent her whole life taking care of and watching Switzerland. Without further ado, I give you DenNor!**

**Norway:**

I wish these fucking idiots would stop being so loud. Between those two drunken idiots, Italy yelling "Germany!" every five minutes, and America's temper tantrum, I can't read at all. I knew it was a bad idea to come to a party where England and America would be. If that's not bad enough, America and France are having a drag-race. Denmark bet three hundred, the last of our money until next paycheck, on America. Most countries were betting, with Russia as the book-keeper. China bet five hundred on France, cause America and money don't really go well together for China.

I sat on the patio, smoking my last cigarette. It really pissed me off that Denmark didn't consider how hard it would be for me to live off poptarts and ramen for the next month. I've gone to the hospital for malnutrition, due to Denmark's carelessness. As I was brooding over Denmark's careless mistakes, Liechtenstein came outside and sat next to me. "I'm surprised Switzerland let you come to this party, kid," I said after taking a long drag of my cigarette. She had a thoughtful look on her face, before she replied. "He's a good big brother, and, sometimes, he worries too much. He realizes that I have to grow up at some point, but he's scared of it. He may not express it in the best way, but he cares about me. Switzerland doesn't give her enough credit, because she's very intelligent. "You're angry with Denmark, aren't you?" she said in a quiet voice, never looking in my direction, but, instead, at the moon. I sighed, "you're pretty smart, for a child. Denmark bet all our money. How'd you know I was pissed?" She shrugged, "I took a little peek at Russia's books. When I saw you out here, I knew." She stood to head back inside, but stopped to stand in front of the door. "People that we care about mess up all the time. That never means we should stop loving them," and, with that, she disappeared into the house.

**Denmark:**

"You messed up this time, Denmark," I kept telling myself. As I was trying to get Sweden to make a bet on the race, I noticed Norway sitting with Liechtenstein on the patio. His face wasn't angry, like it would normally be, but, instead, disappointed. I knew I shouldn't have bet the last of our money for this month. When Germany and Prussia started betting, so did everyone else. None of us ever expected Germany to be betting on the race, since he was opposed to America and France fighting. I thought if Germany was betting, then it must be a good idea. Now bets were closing and the race was about to begin, it all rode on this. This time Norway might leave for good if America didn't win.

I stood out on the street, waiting for America and France to finish prepping, when Russia approached me. It was cold enough already without that bastard standing next to me. "What do you want, Russia?" I asked impatiently. He only smiled at me, "I wish to offer you some services, dah?" I raised my eyebrow and stared at this impossibly frightening man, "you do know that Norway wouldn't hesitate to rip out your throat, right?" He only chuckled, "nyet, nyet, that is not what I am offering, although, it is amusing that you assumed that I would ask your permission first. I was speaking of your issue with the race, the possibility that France wins. I may be able to sway the race, if you do something in return for me." It was like a gift sent from heaven, even though I knew there was going to be a catch. I didn't hesitate to question him on what it was that I had to do. "I want you...to get Finland into bed with me." I was completely dazed, "why ask me to do that? I mean, it seems like something you could do on your own."

His eyes grew cold as he a false warm chuckle, "it would be more fun if I got you to do my dirty work for me. It's like watching a rat drown, feeling so powerful as you watch it beg for air." I stared down the street at Norway giving a cold stare towards America and France.

"I'll do it."


End file.
